In the field of telephone switching systems, modern systems typically include a common control section that manages the call connection process, and a switching matrix that makes the connections. The common control section typically includes such equipment as electronic hardware modules, digital switching components, and computer controls. The switching matrix typically includes an M.times.N switch having M input ports and N output ports and functional to connect any one of the M input ports to any one of the N output ports. The routing of calls through the switching matrix is accomplished by the common control section.
A digital cross-connect (DCC) system is a specialized switching system that provides improved flexibility in switching services. An example of a modern DCC system is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,890 to Read et al., entitled "Integrated Multirate Cross-Connect System," assigned to DSC Communications Corporation, issued Jul. 25, 1995 (hereinafter "Read"). Such DCC systems may include a plurality of devices that define the M input ports and N output ports, an M.times.N connection matrix switch operable to connect any of the M input ports to any of the N output ports, and an administration subsystem that provides synchronization, monitoring, and control for remapping of the connection matrix. In addition, the DCC system taught in Read contains redundant parallel planes of all components, such that the DCC system can experience a number of failures in both planes without loss of network traffic.
The potentially large number of components in a DCC system with redundant parallel planes complicates the control of DCCs and the communication of data between components of the DCC system. If individual control messages are sent to each component, the amount of data traffic can delay re-configuration of the DCC system. When the DCC system has redundant parallel planes, as taught in Read, DCC system control may be further complicated because the number of messages is doubled.
A similar problem may be encountered with any other system that utilizes a large number of discrete components that receive data or control commands from a centralized location. For example, air traffic control systems, cellular telecommunications systems, and distributed controls systems may experience service delays or failure because of data transmission delays.